Ichigo
Ichigo '''is a handsom orange tom with spikey fur and brown eyes. History Ichigo is first seen when a dangerous flood breaks into the ThunderClan camp. As the members of the clan struggle and fight against the current, he rides in and jumps into the swirling water. He saves Hawkshine, Cloudheart, Stonekit, and little Amberkit. Soon after, he struggles onto lands, vomiting water and having rigid breath, eyes screwed up in pain. He soon after jumps back in to later after forgetting, and saves a dead Hawkflight. This makes him feel extreme guilt. ThunderClan later, for no apparent reason, take him as a prisioner. He is held for several days, and Nightstar decides to let him go. Afterwards, with much spite, he faces a she-cat names Calico, who is evil and a powerful cat. With one swift kick, he delocates her jaw, and suprises her. She retreats, telling him she'll get revenge. He never heard or saw her again after this. 3 days afterward, at a time of peace and lazyness, the horrid and sour smell of fox wafts through the breezy air. Not long after, the fox appears. He attacks the fox. He fights his hardest, but due to not paying attention, the fox's slavering jaws hooks around his throat and chest, and he is soon tossed and slammed into a wall, knocking him unconscious. He lays there in a puddle of his own blood while the battle with the fox rages onward. Snowy finds him, and pity strikes her heart. Seeing she was trained in the ways of medicine before, she patchs him up. A day later his wound closes due to his uncanny ability to heal quickly. He quietly reveals that a few hours to a day after he was born, his mother and father died, causing him to grow up a hard and ruthless life, feeling no love. He tells Snowy that he is only 16 moons old. He says something to BloodClan, and offends them. Firefang, Finchflight, and Dawn challenge him, and although he losses, he wins in the aspects that he is still alive. Once more, pity strikes Snowy's heart much to his anger. She treats him again, and he quietly leaves in the night. He one day is wondering alongside a river. He looks over, and notices a large black dog attacking a group of unknown cats. He battles with the dog and kills it by knocking it into a rapidly flowing river. He soon meets a she-cat named Cobra. She stays at his place. Lupin, a Team Sasuke member, snaps. She runs into Ichi's home, a old medicial center, and runs to the 4th teir. She leaps out, and falls to her death. Team Sasuke finds out, and, blames Ichi and Cobra about her death. They all fight, and he gets minor injuries, only breaking his shoulder. He recovers and trains hard to strengthen it even more. He is even shown to be more on guard and alert. He also trained hard to raise his hearing and scent receptors. Ichi is shown to be very strong, and never backs down. He fights when he has to, and often says "I have no reason to fight you!" He soon fights Shion and is forced to use his hollow/demon. Much happens. He faces off against Shion again, and it ends in a draw. He also battles Sasuke and the 2 come to an understanding afterwards. Rug, a old friend, asks him to fluke a defeat in a battle so she could join BloodClan. He agrees, and Rug joins BC. Leafbare arrives, and with that is brings cold, snow, ice, and sickness. After his fight with Rug, he falls extremelly ill and thin. Cobra along with Snowy find and collect what dying herbs were left, and tried there best to cure his sickness. They help alot, and he recovers. Renegade, leader of Renegade Squadron and member of BloodClan, challenges him to a battle with a foggy head. Ichi agrees to this, seeing that he is currently not right. He uses this as an example of his new found strength, seeing as he still had his full strength. He fights, and Renegade losses. Shion, who was once one of Ichi's arch-enemies, shows feelings towards him. He smiles, and tells her that it suprises him that she loves him. She nods, and he quickly tells her that he has a mate, Cobra. Cobra, finding Ichi, tells the tom she is expecting his kits. He nods, and expresses his feelings about it, showing he is pleased. He comments that his bloodline would continue in the kits she will have, and most likely they will grow up to be heros in their own respects. Cobra, after a long birthing, bores Ichi two healthy and energetic kits. He names one, a spikey orange tom like himself, Yuudai. He tells Cobra she shall have the honor of tiny bundle of fur, and she lovingly names the orange-and-white she-kit Smolder. Snow fell hard and heavy, covering the town in an even deeper blanket of snow. Ichi wanders outside to hunt for his family, and finds Rug. She followed him, and he lashed out at her nose with his claw, ripping it. He turns, and walks away. Rug, oddly enough, goes into her trance like state that causes all her normal, annoying ways to disappear, and be replaced with pure BloodClan. She attacks him to his suprise, and leave 2 long, deep marks in his back. Much blood is lost from them. He attacks back, and wounds her shoulder, kicking her in the jaw and breaking it as well. She attacks back, and tackles him over, sending him flying into a leg of a dumpster. He badly wounds his shoulder due to this. He leaps up lightning fast on top of the dumpster, and tells Rug he had been leading her on. He quickly defeats her, put passes out in the snow quickly after she does. His mate and kits find him, and bring him home. When the wolf ordeal pops up, He, Sasuke, Firefang, and several others are told about what recently is happeneing with the wolves, and they all find a dead human. Ichi pokes it in the face several times, and reports that it is infact dead. Afterwards, he agrees to go with Sasuke to the ThunderClan camp and help defend them, and tell them about the situation. Firefang takes control of the RiverClan and WindClan information and guarding, seeing as this would also affect BloodClan. He soon after contracts rabies, and disappears for a few days. He turns bloody and wounded, but his rabies are gone. The whole wolf deal is almost bubbled down. When Rug is killed by Gaara, he dosen't seem affected by it at all. One dark night, Gaara is talked into assassinating Ichi by Firefang with tempting offers and promises. He is sliced open from his chest to his throat, and is then drowned in a river. A few weeks later his son, Yuudai, gives his life so his father may live again. He meets a she-cat named Rukia, and they become friends. Much happens, and she tells him she dosen't want to see him hurt, ever. One night, he suddenly runs away, and Rukia follows him. Later that day, he is attacked by Mion, and is knocked off a 200 ft cliff. He breaks a leg and shoulder, and attempts to fight Mion, but only falls and is out cold. Blood pools around him. When a flood breaks out, he finds Temari struggling. He helps her get out and Temari allows him to stay in her den. They become close friends. When Temari says Gaara's missing, he voulenters to help her. After four days, they are still unsuccessful. She find him, and he is happy for Temari. She laters asks him to be his mate, and Ichigo agrees. One night, Kenpachi challenges Ichigo to a fight. They fight,and it ends in a draw. Rukia care's for his wounds, and he soon after leaves. One dark night, Temari attacks her brother, Gaara. The line is drawn when yet another kunai pierces his chest. Shukaku grabbed control of Gaara's body, and attacked Temari, wounding her badly, and holding her against a tree. The only thing that stops Temari from being killed is Kakashi's arrival, his way with words and quick thinking, and his care for Gaara inside. Shukaku soon loses control of Gaara's body, and Gaara comes back. Temari then after has a hate for Gaara. When Ichigo brings his wounded mate back to the den to be treated, he sets out to find herbs. He comes across none, and goes to Kenpachi, trusting in him that he would have herbs. The tom plays a cruel trick, and gives Ichigo herbs that would no longer work. He returns to his mate to use them, only to find out they have no affect at all. He storms back to Kenpachi in a rage, demanding to know why he would do such a thing and so forth. In this rage, he scares Yachiru, which ''greatly ''angers Kenpachi. He picks him up by the scruff, demanding that he apologize to Yachiru. He does, and Kenpachi remarks, "I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!" Ichigo is forced to say it louder, and Kenpachi drops him, handing him the herbs, and telling him to get out of the den for the night. He returns to Temari and treats her wounds. He is loves and cares for Temari deeply, and will protect her at any cost. Ichigo trains hard, and during this, comes upon Orihime, one of his dear friends from the city. She is extremelly happy to see him, but notices Temari giving her glares. Ichigo introduces them, and tells Orihime to pardon Temari. Ichigo us thrilled when he learns Temari is expecting his kits. When she finally has the kits, he is very pleased, covering Temari's face in licks. They name the kits Amaya and Lukara. They move the desert along with the rest of Temari's extended family, but Amaya is murdered there. He does not show much emotion in reacting to Temari's death, but, they know he is sad. Info/Facts Ichigo's hollow laugh: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLrSpFFWxaI Ichigo's hollow eye(s): http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs26/f/2008/105/f/2/Hollow_Ichigo_Eye_by_MidoriPunk.jpg One of Ichigo's fight music songs: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6iRpAjJP44&feature=related Family Members '''Mates: :TemariRevealed on the IRC, January 22nd, 2011 - Deceased :CobraRevealed on the IRC, November 6th, 2010 (formerly)Revealed on the IRC, January 22nd, 2011 - Deceased, Residence unknown Son: :Yuudai - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Daughters: :SmolderRevealed on the IRC, January 22nd, 2011 - Living :Amaya - Deceased :Lukara - Living Grandson: :Dennis - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Granddaughters: :Winter - Deceased :Robin - Living Family Tree Quotes Image Gallery References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Cats without Images Category:Rogue Category:Firepelt's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:To Be Deleted